Deric Poole
Deric Smith is a wrestler for The NCW.Known For his unique combination of speed and strength,as well as his Well Remembered Tag Team and rivalry with his Former friend Devon Poole,He has made an Impact on the Wrestling World on more than one occasion. Personal Information Age:'32 Years Old '''Skin Color:'Brown 'Heritage:'Mixed Black,Native American,Hawaiian and Hatian Descent 'Eye Color:'Dark Brown 'Hair:'Black Curly Hair(Natural Curls) Family 'Marital Status:'Divorced,Single 'Number Of Children:'2,Two Sons,Devonte & Damon Poole(12 years old,Twins,though not identical) 'Parents:'Vivica Smith & Charles Holmes-Both Deceased 'Siblings:'Two Older Half-Brothers:Shane Holmes(From Father) Deceased & Damien Smith(From Mother) is 35 years old;One Younger Half-sister(From Mother):Desiree Smith(22 Years Old) 'Lives With:'Self Before The OUW Before entering The OUW,Deric Smith was trained to wrestle at the "The Asylum" in Manhattan, NY from age 13.After 5 years of Training alongside his friend Devon and Devon's Older Cousin Eddie,Deric was signed to and Wrestled in Asylum City Wrestling in June 1998,winning many Championships while in that company,many of those championships being tag team championships with Devon, who was his kayfabe Nephew for years. He,with Devon,later signed to a major Wrestling promotion in 2000,the duo being broken up between the company's two brands in mid 2003.He Was Released due to "creative having nothing for him" in February 2005.However,he still to this day knows that he was released moreso because of the Conflicts That The Management previously had with devon that led to his release a month earlier,and so The Management wanted to further punish Poole by getting to Deric, his friend and diminish their name & status with that company. He was approached by a Tennessee(now Orlando,FL) based promotion,but he declined their offer,also due to the issues that the company had with Devon,fearing that they'd fire him too if they were at odds or disagreed with something.He Later Took a Year's Break to take care of His Family,then Went on an International Indy Wrestling Tour in March 2006,Wrestling in Notable Places Sould As Japan,Great Britain,Mexico,Puerto Rico,Philadelphia,and His Hometown of New York.He Made stops back home to see his family from time to time,but Returned From his tour with a nice load of Money in March 2007.He Saw His Friend Devon wrestle in the OUW,and saw That Devon was getting Paid Very Well. So,with an Ambition to make it back to the top of the Sports Entertainment World & Make a Living For his family,He was approached by Devon with an OUW Contract,and the rest is history. The OUW Deric Made his Official OUW Debut in Early Summer of 2007,being Revealed as Reality Inc.'s Newest Member.After Days of Decision-Making,Devon and Deric Poole Decided to put The Group on the backburner and Re-Form their old Tag Team again,with Stephanie Smith as Their Manager.At The OUW's Revolution Pay-Per-View in 2007,Deric,with the help of Devon Poole and their Patented Tag Team Finisher,Defeated Former OUW Champion Stephen Steele.The Loss,along with a large group of enemies,would drive Stephen Steele to resign from the OUW.After a mini feud with Wolf & Max Green (formerly Cerberus) of Team X, Devon Poole turned his back on Deric Smith, allowing Team X to beat on him. The next week, Deric attacked Devon with Devon's own signature weapon in OUW, the crowbar. This sparked a very personal feud that would last throughout the OUWs demise in 2008. Their notable encounters have been at Aftermath 2007, Retribution 2007, and Ascention 2008 in a Triple Threat Match with Samuel Hessingstock for Deric's OUW Intercontinental Championship which he won from Michael King at Turmoil 2007. He lost the match and the title. The NWF In February 2007,Devon Poole was released of his old OUW Contract,but quickly signed a New Open contract,meaning that he can wrestle in other federations with no problems.Deric also signed an Open contract with the OUW.They both represent the OUW in a Federation called "NWF".They made their Debut during the NWF's June Pay-Per-View,"Legal Assault",which saw Devon and Deric NEarly win the NWF World Tag Team Championships on their first night on the job,in a Tag Team Gauntlet Match.Due to some dirty in-ring tatics,The "United States Of Rock" Defeated Both Devon and Deric Poole in order to win the NWF Tag Team Championships. Hiatus from Professional Wrestling , and NCW After OUW closed down in 2008, Deric decided to have a mini retirement, until in March 2009, Victor Santos Torres, known rival of Devon Poole's, offered him an NCW Contract. Deric almost didn't want to, knowing VST and Devon's past (which includes Devon forming alliances with Torres' own children just to annoy him) as well as he and Devon just finally starting to get past the feud that broke up their friendship the first time. However, VST's asking price and promises of success were too good for Deric to pass up. All VST needed Deric to do was to side with him for any and everything. He accepted...but little did he know, that Devon Poole was back as well, ready to stop VST from destroying NCW once again. VST used Deric against Devon, Willingly. Their first match was at Pandemonium III, a singles match in which Deric lost. He shook Devon's hand..before VST swayed Deric back into his control. Their second match at D-Day was a win for Deric by Default due to VST firing Devon, which was soon overturned by Victor's son Xavier. Their third match at Salvation, was a deadly Drowned Alive Match where Deric defeated his longtime friend and rival, seemingly putting him away for good. With that chapter of his career put away, Deric hoped to get past it. But, he kept getting provoked by Victor's Son Xavier Santos. Xavier costed Deric a match against Tyler Graves, a win that couldve put him in contention for the NCW World Heavyweight Championship. Deric got back at him with a 3 on 1 handicap match: Himself, The Legion's Danny Szatowski, and VST's debuted bodyguard Nero Cain, all against Xavier, who hasn't wrestled in 2 years. They brutalized him, leaving him broken and shattered in the ring. Associates & Allies '''Current Associates Former Associates *Devon Poole(Reality Inc.;Devon & Deric) *Stephanie Smith(Reality Inc.;Devon & Deric) *Victor Santos Torres *Nero Cain Wrestling Attire *'OUW (June 7, 2007-Current)':He Wears Baggy Shorts mainly in Green/Black,But also in Red/Black,Blue/White,and White/Black colors.The Initials "DdP",which ar ethe initials of his Name,are seen on the right side of his shorts in bold printing,the color depending on his attire.He also wears a Leather Belt with Color-Coordinated Design to whatever Wrestling Jeans he wears.He Wears elbow pads,shoes matching his attire and tapes up his left (predominant) hand and tapes his right wrist.He wears one of his OUW Tanktops with a Fitted (Baseball,Basketball,or Football) Cap which also matches his wrestling Attire during his entrance. *'Hardcore/Street Fight/No DQ Matches(OUW & NCW)':,He Wears Dark Baggy Jeans With Black Timberland Boots.He Also Tapes up his Hands and Wrists,and Sports either a Tanktop(in black or white) or a Regular Black T-Shirt. Finishing and Signature Moves (Deric Poole's Finishing Moves are in Bolded Text) *'The Game BreakerTag Team Finisher''(The Snapshot) *'''The Limelight(Frog Splash) *'The DericDriver',(Emerald Fusion) *The Reality Check(Running Big Boot to the face) *Edgecator *Reverse Planted DDT *Spear *Elevated Boston Crab *Superplex *Stalling Jackhammer *Full Nelson Bomb *Full Nelson Slam *Super Powerbomb(Powerbomb from the top rope) *Spiral Powerbomb *Road Dogg-esque Shuffle w/ Dance *Knife Edge Chop *Canadian Shoulderbreaker championships won In E-Fedding *1-Time OUW Intercontinental Champion Outside E-Fedding *2-Time ACW Tri-State Champion *5-Time ACW Hardcore Champion *1-Time ACW National Champion *6-Time ACW World Tag Team Champions(with Devon Poole) Notable Accomplishments NCW Accomplishments * Won NCWs 2nd ever Drowned Alive Match OUW Accomplishments *Former Member Of Reality Inc. *Current Member & Founding Father Of Devon & Deric D D